


Steamy Situation

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Springs Fic, Humor, Mentions Of Rex/Mythra/Pyra, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, One-Shot, Romance, Set 5 Years After The End Of XBC2, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, XBC2 Spoilers, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: While Pyra and Mythra are spending their time with Mòrag's Blades, Rex lounges at the hot springs in Alba Cavanich by himself. However, a certain blonde Aegis decides to covertly visit him, keeping him company.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Rex
Kudos: 40





	Steamy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again! I decided to write another Rex x Mythra fic for the weekend. Unfortunately, it isn't a typical NSFW fic of mine but I hope to done another one in the future, especially for one with Rex x Pyra. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this fic! Writing one-shots will always be fun to do. Thank you so much for the support! ^_^

“Ahh, that sure does hit the spot.” Rex murmured to himself, satisfied with the temperature of the water.

He along with Pyra and Mythra traveled to Mor Ardain in order to check up on Mòrag and Niall, and of course, out of leisure. Most of the matters discussed pertained to the nation's affairs, especially in the years since Alrest had rapidly changed. Having a strong rapport with the Kingdom of Uraya continued to strengthen despite the past differences and belligerence between the two nations. To the trio, it was amusing to see how laid back the Flamebringer became but also noted that she hadn’t fully relieved herself of her duties. After all, she had to ensure that the well-being of those residing in Mor Ardain was met, as well as assisting her younger cousin. Most importantly, they didn’t have to worry about the Ardainian Titan expiring anymore, therefore not needing to acquire more territory. 

In the meantime, Rex was relaxing at the Smùide Hot Spring by himself, the night sky setting the mood quite well. Pyra and Mythra decided to spend a majority of their time with Brighid, Aegaeon, and along with a few of Mòrag’s Blades while Rex was left to his own devices. However, he didn’t mind it one bit; it gave him a chance to simply kick back and relax, losing himself to his thoughts.

The salvager has tried to take the time to catch up with most of his old friends despite the responsibilities that he carried for the sake of Fonsett Island, as well as Alrest. The village was becoming more lively nowadays, accustoming to the changes in the new world that the Architect, no, Klaus, had gifted them. After all, new challenges would face him, but he would see it through as long as he kept pressing forward, as cheesy as it sounded to him. If only Vandham, Jin, and Malos could witness it all if they were still around. Nonetheless, Rex would do so in their stead. 

“Guess I should really wind down a bit.” Rex muttered to himself as he submerged himself into the water a bit.

Lately, he has been tiring himself out, which earned the ire of Pyra and Mythra, though it was more from the latter. As much as they understood Rex’s altruistic personality, he still needed to take care of his own needs first. He explained to them that he couldn’t help it, earning an exasperated sigh from the Aegises, but he did promise that he wouldn’t overwork himself too often.

“They’re right, though.” he continued to talk to himself, unaware of another presence nearing him, leaving him vulnerable.

“Who’s right, Rex?” a voice spoke, causing Rex to jump up, but not enough to reveal himself, thankfully.

“Gah!” Rex yelped, turning around in haste, meeting his surprise visitor, “M-Mythra?!”

Rex noticed that Mythra was only wearing a towel around her body, her arms on her hips, with a slight pout to boot, as well. It didn’t seem that she was entirely annoyed, as it was part of how she behaved. However, he reminded himself of his current state.

“H-hey, I thought they didn’t allowed mixed bath time yet.” he reasoned, earning a sigh from the Aegis.

“Lucky for you, the innkeeper made an exception to that.” Mythra answered with smirk to solidify her point until she feigned a hurtful expression, “sounds like you want me out of your sight. Shame on you, Rex.”

“I-it’s not like that, you know!” the Driver explained quickly, waving his hands at her, “Any moment with you is worthwhile.”

Giggling at his reaction, Mythra proceeded to take a few steps towards him in a sensual motion, causing him to clear his throat as he became mesmerized by her movement. Then, she paused a short distance from him, smirking. She wouldn’t lie that she enjoyed teasing Rex in any way she could, but in good faith, of course. Despite how sappy it sounded, Mythra loved him dearly.

“Gotta hand it to you for trying to butter me up with praise,” she laughed before motioning him with her hand, “now turn back and close your eyes until I tell you to open them.”

Nodding his head, Rex proceeded to follow Mythra’s instructions, taking a deep breath as he heard something drop softly, the water shifting afterwards. Not the first time that either Mythra or Pyra had joined Rex in the hot spring, they have had multiple occurrences before. Then, his body felt something weighing on top of him.

“Ok, you can open, Rex.” Mythra permitted, giggling.

Rex’s eyes were met at the sight of Mythra’s hair, as the latter scooted herself closer to him, nestling just right. Her body was pressing against his that he had to maintain his composure as hard as he could, though having someone as beautiful as Mythra didn’t really help his case. Again, it wasn’t the first time.

“Ahh, so this is what you had in mind.” he humored himself, much to Mythra’s chagrin. He then wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling her close.

“Better not hear any complaints from you. This is nice, though.” the Aegis whispered in content.

“I thought you were gonna spend more time with Pyra and the rest.”

“Well, we did enjoy ourselves, though Finch was a handful to deal with.” Mythra explained, sighing at the mention of one of Mòrag’s Blades, the one who would forget things easily. “Also, I felt like that you needed some company.”

“Thanks for keeping me in your thoughts, Mythra,” he laughed, hearing a groan coming from his Blade, “but I just hope that they don’t miss your presence.”

“Course not. Pyra and the others were okay with it.” she countered, the hot water relaxing all of the muscles in her body.

The two spent their time in silence as they let the water wash away their fatigue. Mythra formed a smile, feeling Rex’s arms tighten around her, securing her in a comfortable hold. Although she wished that Pyra had joined them, she didn’t mind the privacy that she was having with Rex. Somewhat romantic. 

“Say, Rex?” she started, her expression turning pensive as she gazed at the night sky.

“What’s on your mind?” Rex responded, knowing where it was heading to.

“Hey, that’s my line," the Aegis retorted until her face appeared genuine looking, "but really, how have you been doing?"

Lost in thought, Rex began to think about the day that he was sent with Torna to the ancient ship up to the present. The literal blood, sweat, and tears that he and his friends had shed, but also the progress that was made since the fall of the World Tree. He along with Pyra and Mythra took the responsibility into helping nations improve their relations with each other. Then again, nothing was done without a few obstacles along the way. Nia, Zeke, and Mòrag were also instrumental, as the conditions of their respective nations fared far better than before. Rex had to admit that he was extremely lucky in the end; saving Alrest, and living a peaceful life with those that he loved. It wasn’t the time to think about ‘what if’ scenarios, it was just how things played out for him in the end.

When he had to part ways with Pneuma, it had almost tore Rex’s resolve, but he continued to press on as much as it pained him, for their sakes. However, the Architect had left him with one more parting gift aside from giving Alrest a second chance, and that was allowing Pyra and Mythra to be included in the new world as their own selves. The most important pieces to Rex’s life had finally come back for good, the three of them vowing to stick together through thick and then.

“So, how long are you going to keep me waiting on my ass, Rex?” Mythra remarked teasingly.

“O-oh, sorry about that,” Rex apologized sheepishly before holding her firmly, “but to answer you. I’ve been thinking about everything since the start.”

“Such as?” the Aegis inquired, interested to hear.

Laughing in response, Rex raised one of his hands, reaching for Mythra's chin from behind in order to slightly tilt her face towards his. “From meeting you and Pyra to where we are now. Everything that we had to go through was totally worth it. Granted, I still need to remind myself of not to be doing all of the work because I’d be upsetting two certain Blades who mean a lot to me, after all. Seems like it's been a thorn on your side, hasn't it?”

“You got that right,” she agreed, grinning as she heard him sigh, “few have managed to piss us off big time. Wouldn't want us to add you to us list.”

“Wouldn’t want that to happen,” he noted, chuckling as a result, “otherwise, what kind of person would I be?”

“An idiot, if you ask me. And that’s me being too lenient. Geez, you will always be too kind for your own good, Rex.” Mythra sighed, shaking her head as she clasped her hands on top of Rex’s.

His sense of optimism never faltered, as it had given him the strength to not lose hope despite the many times that he was backed into a corner, most notably when Pyra and Mythra were taken away in Tantal by Torna. The events of that day altered Rex’s mindset to the point of giving up on his quest for Elysium, but his friends persuaded him to keep going, pressing him that abandoning Pyra and Mythra would be a foolish choice. It surely had paid off well in the end. Pyra and Mythra had given him their strength, and he needed to do the same for them.

“Can’t be helped,” the Driver remarked childishly, pressing a kiss on the back of Mythra’s head, “though sometimes I feel like I’m overwhelmed with everything. Maintaining peace and all, you know.”

The Aegis merely nodded in affirmation, understanding that something so simple could be arduous. “Not everything is easy, but you’re not alone. Just please don’t push yourself too hard for our sakes.”

“Hence why I said, ‘they’re right’.” Rex confirmed as Mythra mummed in agreement before the former drifted his mind somewhere else, “sometimes I still think about them.”

Puzzled, Mythra proceeded to turn her head in order to meet his gaze. “What do you mean by that?”

“You know, those who couldn’t see this world after everything that has happened. I wonder what their reactions would be like.” he replied, his face becoming blank for a moment.

“Just gonna say, I’ve thought the same thing, too, before,” she admitted, looking at the water in contemplation, “sometimes it can make me a bit depressed, but they wouldn’t want us to feel that way. Hell, I don’t even need to use Foresight to know how things will go for all of us.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” he commented as he leaned his head in order to leave kisses around Mythra’s neck, “thank you for being in my life. You, Pyra, and everyone else.”

She had to admit that it meant a lot to hear that affirmation from Rex. Despite her embarrassment building up, she was dearly in love with him, wanting to spend the remainder of her days with him and Pyra. To think that she deceived him early on just to find a way to truly disappear from the world. The Aegis felt that she and Pyra could never repay his kindness at all.

_‘I hope you know just how much I love you, Rex. Ahh dammit, you already know at this point.’_ Mythra thought to herself, smiling softly.

“Is something the matter, Mythra? Do you regret not sticking around with Pyra and the rest?” Rex wondered, concerned at the short moment of silence.

“Seriously? I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to,” she chided, shaking her head as she heard him chuckle in response, “the only thing I’m bummed about is that I’m missing out on Aegaeon’s desserts, but that can wait for another time.”

“So you say.” he replied, unfazed and amused by her behavior as the both of them took the time to stare at the stars.

Suddenly, Mythra started to feel something poke her from behind, which could only deduce one thing. Her face became red as a result, though she formed a smirk that Rex was unable to detect. To prove her point, he proceeded to stifle, frozen in place.

“Umm, Rex?” Mythra broke the silence, holding herself from laughing.

“Y-yeah?” he merely said, understanding the predicament that he was in.

“I made you excited, didn't I, huh?” the Aegis commented bluntly as she heard him struggling to form a proper response.

“S-seems so. H-hey, I couldn’t help it when you’re that b-beautiful, okay?” Rex tried to reason, his heartrate rising.

It was enough for Mythra to giggle loudly, much to Rex’s embarrassment. He is a man, after all; something that couldn’t be helped. A kind and dorky person. Before he could respond, she beat him to it by pushing herself onto him, causing him to let out a groan.

“I-it does make me happy that you reacted that way for me,” she revealed, until she realized where they were at, “but we can’t right now.”

“Obviously!” Rex warned, regaining himself as he nodded his head, “Things wouldn’t look so well for the both of us if we happened to get caught. We can wait until later, you know.”

Mythra agreed at his recommendation, though she hoped that he kept true to his word, as she would love a more intimate moment with just him. She would find a way to make it up for Pyra. Aside from that, it was nice to have thst kind of discussion from a bit ago; the world wasn’t going to fix itself. New problems would arrive, but they’d take it on together. At the moment, Mythra would have to find a way to relieve Rex of his current situation, and she wouldn't mind, not one bit.

_‘Prepare yourself for a long night, Rex. You have more responsibilities ahead of you.’_


End file.
